The present invention relates to a photographic developing machine intended, in particular, for the development of material of a certain format and includes a plurality of tanks arranged one behind the other in the direction of passage for receiving the photographic processing fluids. Each tank includes an exchangeable rack composed of planar guide element and transporting rollers for the material to be developed.
Machines of this type are known in principle. They are used preferably in professional work and can be employed, in addition to developing material of a certain format (for example, single sheets of photographic paper which are to be processed to provide 8.times.10 enlargements or enlargements of some other desired size), for developing roll-film, and for developing special papers, slides, and the like. Since color developing in particular is usually performed at an elevated temperature, the machines also include a thermostatically controlled heating device and a drying device following the baths for the developed pictures Consequently, these machines are able to eject completely processed, finished pictures.
Due to constant improvements in the developing process, particularly an increase in processing speed, it is necessary to modify the prior art machines. It is often not sufficient to simply increase their transporting speed and thus adapt the machines to faster processes, since such a measure, particularly in the development of paper of a certain size, would lead to malfunctions.